Like We Never Loved at All
by angel-word
Summary: How Angelina feels after her break up with Fred. Songfic


I don't own anything the characters all belong to JR Rowling and I am just here to expand on events that may have occurred while she was focusing on Harry Potter and his friends. All thanks goes to my beta reader who read this for me. Song is by Faith Hill.

Some people would think that stalking you ex-boyfriend is a little on the obsessive side. Which is probably true considering the constant reminders that Angelina Johnson was receiving lately. Her stalking was becoming a habit that she couldn't seem to be able to control herself. After Fred broke up with her it felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on repeatedly.

There was one night when she spotted him in Hogsmeade with his twin brother and his friend. She was hiding behind a building that gave her perfect view of his figure when she peeked around it. He looked exceptionally handsome that night and she wasn't sure what caused it. Was it his hair? Or could it have been his homemade sweater? She wasn't sure but she noticed that he looked slightly different. She didn't know what they were talking about, but he was smiling and that made her smile.

_You never looked so good  
as you did last night,  
underneath the city lights,  
there walking with your friend,  
laughing at the moon._

Suddenly she noticed that they were walking her way. She must have lost track of time, all the Hogwarts students were walking back towards the school. Angelina become nervous and frantically looked for a hiding spot or to think of a good a excuse for why she was hiding in the shadows. While she was planning her escape she realized that it was already to late; George, Lee and Fred were already by her side. Lee and George acknowledge her presence by nodding to her, but Fred didn't do anything but kept walking. She wanted to die on the spot.

_  
I swear you looked right through me.  
But I'm still living with your goodbye,  
and you're just going on with your life._

How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything   
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all.

Angelina would never consider herself a lovesick teenager because that only applied to teens who are truly just infatuated with a guy. At least that is the definition she made up in her head. She was genuinely in love with Fred. She couldn't see herself with anyone else but him and it wasn't like this was their first break-up. That would be far from the truth, but it was the first one that stuck. She could see in his that there was no way they were going to get back together. Or at least not as quickly as they normally did, but what made it so bad was that she didn't know what she did to cause this separation.

_You, I hear you're doing fine.  
Seems like you're doing well  
as far as I can tell._

Sadly, she appeared to be the only one to feel this way. According her friends Fred was doing just marvelous. He even got himself a new girlfriend. The thought made her sick to her stomach especially since it only took a week for him to let go of her memory. Just thinking about it brought fresh tears to her eyes. It was like the three years they had together suddenly meant nothing.

_.  
Time is leaving us behind,  
(time leaving us behind)  
another week has passed  
and still I haven't laughed yet.  
So tell me, what your secret is  
(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)  
to letting go, letting go like you did,  
like you did.  
_

Again he walked passed her like she was nothing but another brick in one the many walls in the castle. She didn't like it. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to the strong and confident Angelina that she once knew. Then it hit her…he took that along with her heart. With a sniffle she decided that she just need to go to her room and lay down. She was only out because Katie had persisted that she get out of the room and see the sunlight. She thought that she sun would cheer her up a bit. That didn't seem to be the case.

Once she reached the common room she saw him with this blonde. She was beautiful. Way better than she could ever hope to be. He was rubbing his hands up and down _that girl's_ arms like he use to do to her except he didn't have the same look in his eyes as he did when he was talking to her. Or maybe that was her imagination in order to make her feel better about herself. Then he did something awful. He kissed her. The scene made her choke on something that made it hard to swallow. She couldn't determine what it was, but it was something that seemed to keep visiting her whenever she was crying.

_  
How can you just walk on by  
without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall_

_like we never loved at all._

They must have heard her because they stopped and turned their heads towards her. She felt like running only her feet wouldn't budge. Fred gave the blonde a look that seemed to give her a slight message to leave. She did, but not before giving Fred a peck on the cheek. It would have made Angelina feel even worse if Fred had acknowledged the gesture, but he didn't. He eyes never left hers.

_Did you forget the magic?  
Did you forget the passion?  
Oh, and did you ever miss me,  
and long to kiss me?  
Oh baby, baby.  
_

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity neither blinking nor smiling.

"Angelina" was the only thing he uttered the whole time, Angelina couldn't even say his name. The ball in her throat hadn't left yet. So they continued to stare at each other until the first and second years began to clear the room.

_Maybe that's just your way  
of dealing with the pain,  
forgetting everything  
between our rise and fall  
like we never loved at all._

Angelina couldn't stand the silence any longer. She had to find out what went wrong between them. She just had to know and now seemed to be as good of time as any.


End file.
